A walk on the beach
by LeanMeanGreen
Summary: Rai-kun and Azu-chan take a walk on the beach. Alone. You know what THAT can lead up to. Rated M for M Raichu x F Azumarilll, sex. This is a one-shot. Enjoy :D


**Hey, back with another story! This one was requested by "Blue Egg" hope this makes you happy! Just some stuff to say about this story: M x F (Pokémon) Rated M, for sex. Feel free to request anything too me if you like this story :)! I'm just sorta busy with school 'n stuff, so I may not get your story as fast as possible... Anyway, here it is!**

* * *

"Rai-kun!" I exclaimed, jumping.

"Oui? Azu-chan?" He gave me this confused look.

I ran across the shore a little more, tugging Rai-kun's hand.

"Look, am I the only one seeing this?" I pointed to the sky.

"..." He just sat there, speechless watching the beautiful sunset. "Wow..."

He looked at me again. Only, I could see he was blushing a little. I couldn't help but blush back. Me and Rai-kun were always best friends. We lived with this sweet old lady who cared for Pokémon, it was a little bit like a daycare, only she let us leave if we wanted too, and we are wild Pokémon. I have a small crush on Rai-kun, but I don't bother with it. Rai-kun is dating another Raichu, and they seem pretty happy together.

"So... do you just want to... sit here?" He asks, grabbing onto my hand.

"Sure, Rai-kun!"

We sit here for a while, watching the sun go down. It felt... wonderful. Just me and him, sitting on the beach. Sometimes Rai-chan (Raichu's girlfriend) could be a... well... a bitch. She knows I like Rai-kun, and sometimes she would rub it in my face.

"So, have you ever kissed Raichu... no? Well, I have." She would say. Then she would scoff and walk away. I hated her sometimes.

"Why... why did you start dating Rai-chan?" Oh gosh. I've always wanted too ask that... but... it's kinda embarrassing. My face turns red and I look away.

"Why would you ask that? Are you... jealous?" He lets go of my hand.

"N-N-No! O-Of course n-not! I-I mean..." I'm making things way too awkward. I close my eyes in hope too make it all go away.

Suddenly, something happens. Rai-kun plants a kiss on my lips. I open my eyes too see his face right up too mine. I close my eyes again too feel the kiss. I deepen it. He swirls his tongue around my own, exploring every inch of my mouth.

"Hmmph~!" How is he such a good kisser? As he pulls away, I open my eyes. Drool is coming out of my mouth, as for him too.

"I-I'm going INSANE, Azu-chan~!" W-what did he just say...?

"W-What?!" I scream, backing away.

"H-Hey now, c'mon, be reasonable."

"Why did you kiss me?" I shake my head. "Why did you say you were going insane?"

"I kissed you because I'm going INSANE for you!" I stop backing away... did he just say... "I love YOU, so much I'm going INSANE!"

* * *

**Lol I'm a bit hyper (and sick) so I'm kind of stuck for idea so that's why I made him say "I'm going INSANE!"**

* * *

"I... li- I mean l-love you too..." I stutter.

"That's nice... now... come back here, and let's continue."

He kissed me again. This went on for a little while longer, we just made out on the beach. I was getting turned on by this. A LOT. I could tell that he was too. He had an erection, and I could see it.

"H-Hey, don't stare at it..." He blushed. Awh, so cute.

I brought my mouth down too it. Hey- why not? I licked the tip, swirling my tongue around it.

"Haa... Azu-chan.."

It tasted so good, I could just lick it all day. He brought his hand too my head and made me put his member into my mouth. I choked a little, because of the size, and sucked. His moans were getting louder, so I just decided to play with his balls while sucking faster.

"Ah~! A-Azu.." It was way too easy too make this guy moan. I could tease him all I wanted~! I don't feel shy anymore... I think I'm ready too do more!

I sucked faster, making sure too use my tongue in the action. He threw his head back moans even louder.

"Haah, ah! I think I'm going to cum.." Just at that moment, he ejaculated into my mouth. I gulped down his hot seed, it was sorta salty, I guess. I wasn't embarrassed if anyone saw me and Rai-kun do this, I mean, I want to show Rai-chan up!

"Is it okay if you... do 'IT' to me?" I ask sheepishly. I AM ready too do more.

"I thought you'd never ask, Azu-chan." I smiled. Awh, he's blushing. Well, so am I. Whatever.

I laid on my back, and waited for him too come in.

He placed his member near my cunt, ready too insert. "Here we go..." His shaft went into me slowly, and boy, did it hurt. This being my first time, yeah, it would hurt. As soon as he was all in me he looked up at me. I had my eyes shut, and I'm pretty sure I was crying.

"Is... is it okay if I move?" I just nodded and opened my eyes. Oh, he was big... He started too thrust into me, pumping in and out. "You're so tight, Azu-chan..."

It hurt so much... but I was starting too feel something else... pleasure... was taking over... He only accelerated a little, but he kept the same tempo.

"P-Please.. haaa... harder..." With that, he started too pump in and out as fast as he could. He felt so good inside of me... "Haaah~" My vision was getting blurrier. "Ahh~ f-faster~" He could see sweat was pouring down his face... he grabbed onto my waist and started to pump harder. In between all the moans and panting, I called at him to go faster and harder, he was grunting a lot too.

"I-I think I'm going too cum... in or out?"

"I-In..."

"Ha-Haaah!" All his seed flowed into me. It felt so good... "R-Rai-kun..." I moaned. It was finished. Is this it? Do we go back too being friends...?

"I-I love you, Azu-chan..." He leant towards me and we cuddled. "I love you... too... *yawn*" Soon after, we fell asleep.

Now, this is the funny part of this story. Now, our 'peaceful' sleep on the beach was interrupted by a screech behind us. We quickly woke up and, guess what? It was Rai-chan!

"Ugh, Rai-kun?! Were have you been?" With this... whore?!"

"Hey, for a fact, she is NOT a whore."

"Whatever... anyway, you were meant too treat me too dinner!"

"No, I wasn't..."

"Yes you were, and, were are you sleeping with HER?!"

"You, shut UP about her." Rai-kun gave her this angry look.

"Well, whatever, just come and, stay away from HER, if you want ME too be happy."

"No, I'm not because, I'm DUMPING YOU."

"What?! You can't dump me!"

"Well, I just did, for HER. Don't trash talk me BEST FRIEND like that. Bye, Bitch!"

* * *

**I HATE snotty people. I love endings like those :D I hope you enjoyed !"**


End file.
